


Last minute shopping

by NYWCgirl



Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 19:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5387918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is almost Christmas and Peter plans some last minute Christmas shopping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last minute shopping

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kanarek13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/gifts).



> This story is written for h/c Advent 2015 and was inspired by Kanarek13´s Hard Fall. Thank you for letting me use your art for this last minute ficlet.

 

 

 

 

Peter was smiling contently. He had decided to do some last minute shopping and had gone into the city. He had found all the gifts he had planned, and just bought Neal an assortment of Fresh butter cream pralines from Leonidas. Neal was always going on about the Belgian chocolates, so he decided to buy a ballotin. The moment he left the store on Madison Avenue, he regretted not wearing his snow boots. The leather shoes he was wearing were good in an office environment, but not so much in the snow and sleet that had turned the side walk in an ice ring.

His good mood was tempered when his foot slipped away and he almost fell. He was glad to be able to stay upright and cautiously made his way to the next store he wanted to visit.

He was thinking what he was going to buy at a ‘Russian’ surplus store, when he suddenly lost his footing on an icy patch and he went down hard.

He lay down on the snowy sidewalk and took stock of his aches. As far as he could tell, he didn´t break anything. His back hurt, so involuntarily he placed his hand on the sore spot. Great, he had probably pulled a muscle in his back.

He slowly tried to get up, not expecting any help, this was Manhattan, people went on with their business without even looking at him, when suddenly…

“What happened, suit. Are you alright?”

“Mozzie, thank God, I pulled a muscle in my back.”

“Well, who walks on leather soled shoes in this kind of weather?”

“Just help me up, Mozzie.” Peter said annoyed.

“Of course, here, take my hand.”

Mozzie helped Peter up and they slowly made their way to a cab that was parked at the curb with its hazard lights blinking. Peter looked in confusion towards Mozzie when he bleeped open the cab.

“It is an official cab, suit, I paid for the license, … officially.”

Mozzie slowly let Peter in the back seat and then walked back to pick up the presents that were still laying on the side walk.

While Mozzie pulled up in traffic he addressed Peter.

“I know a great acupuncturist, he can fix you up in no time. Shall I give her a call?”

“No thanks, I just need a hot compress and some pain pills and I will be good as new.”

“It is your back, suit.”

“By the way, what were you doing there?

“Just taking advantage of the shopping crowd, what else?”

Both men fell silent until Mozzie turned into DeKalb Avenue and stopped in front of Peter´s home.

“Here, let me help you.”

Slowly they made their way to the front door and Peter took out his keys to open the door, but grunted in pain so Mozzie took his keys and opened the door, pushing an overly excited Satchmo back into the living room. He dropped down the bags with gifts and hurried back to the front door where Peter was still gathering courage to start moving.

Mozzie put his arm around Peter waist and started moving, forcing Peter to follow him. By the time they were in front of the couch, Peter was pale and gritting his teeth. He slowly sat down and finally laid down. Mozzie had closed the front door and was bustling in the kitchen. He finally came out with an ice pack wrapped in a towel.

“I need a hot compress, not an ice pack.”

“Trust me, heat is not your friend. The cold will reduce any inflammation. After forty eight hours you can switch to heat. Here, take a Tylenol, I also made some tea.”

Mozzie came back with a pot of steaming tea, placed it on the coffee table and quickly walked back to his cab. He came back and disappeared into the kitchen again. When he came out, he had a plate with some Christmas themed cookies. 

“Satchmo, come boy.” Satchmo´s ears perked up and when Mozzie wagged something in front of him, he trotted happily towards Mozzie.

Mozzie gave him some bone shaped cookie, which he took and carried back to his bed.

“Where did you get those?” Peter asked confused, he was certain El hadn´t bought them.

“You never know who you need to bribe, suit. Allegedly speaking of course.” 

Peter gave Mozzie an annoyed look, but then realized Mozzie had come through when he needed him.

“Thanks Mozzie. I appreciate your help.”

“No thank, well, got to go, there are people waiting to be picked up.”

“Tell you what, why don´t you come over on Christmas evening, El is cooking and Neal will be here as well.”

“You know I don´t celebrate such a pagan ritual, but I will make an exception… this time.” 

“See you, Mozzie, thanks again.”

“No thanks needed. And I will be present, as I would like to see what you were planning to buy me.”

Peter´s head shot up at Mozzie´s words, but Mozzie had quickly pulled the door closed behind him.


End file.
